ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Vice
Danny "The Vagrant" Vice Statistics Real Name Daniel Vice Ring Name(s) Danny Vice Nickname The Vagrant Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 220 lbs Born August 31, 1982 Hometown San Diego, CA Current Federations GWC, WFWF, TNW Former Federations WCF, PWA Debut August 2006 Danny "The Vagrant" Vice first came onto the scene in World Championship Federation in early August of 2006. His Sunday Night Slam debut was made when he attacked Skyler Striker after a match with a chair, and sent Striker through a table. After a few weeks of training and matches in the WCF, Vice joined the newly formed Pure Wrestling Alliance. In October of 2006, at PWA Redemption, he defeated "The Hitman" Manny C and "The Fatebringer" Skyler Striker in a Triple Threat 30-Minute Iron Man Match to become the first PWA World Champion. The Beginning Danny was born into an abusive home. His mother passed away when he was a young teenager. His drunken father would beat Danny and his two younger sibling, Jimmy and Janie, when they were children. Little is known about the Vice family except that the three siblings are extremely close and live together in San Diego. Jimmy Vice also doubles as his tag team partner, as the team Vice effect, while Janie is their cool headed supporter and manager. WCF Danny's first official match was against Chino. He lost the bout after locking Chino in the Vicelock due to outside interference from Skyler Striker and Chino's tag partner JackHammer. Vice and Striker have continued a heated feud that is leading to a ladder match at September's School of Pain PPV. On September 17, he and WCF Hardcore Champion, Jack of Blades, defeated Striker and Dake Ken. At September 24th's School of Pain, Vice lost to Skyler Striker in a ladder match for the #1 contendership to Jack of Blades' Hardcore title. Vice now has one automatic challenge against Skyler Striker until 2007 School of Pain and Vice can choose the stipulation. Vice created an open challenge on the October 8 episode of SLAM, which was answered by former 2-time World Champion Outcast. Tag Team Champion & Team of Treachery After interfering in several members of ToT matches on their behalves, Vice was selected to team with JJ Biggs and become a tag team champion. He arrived late during his first match to help he and Biggs steal a win from AJ Storm and Davey Ortega. Danny Vice defeated Dake Ken to become the special guest referee for Jack of Blades and Striker's Hardcore Title match at WCF Revenge. After Striker won the Hardcore Title, Vice attacked him and Vice challenged Striker for the title using his rematch clause. Unfortunately, the WCF closed before he was ever able to capitalize on it. WCF closed with Vice still one-half of the tag team champions. PWA Danny entered the Gold Rush tournament to become the PWA's first World Champion. After defeating Shane O'Riley, Vice enters the Triple Threat finals at Redemption. On September 15, he was injured in his match with Justin Class by special referee Manny C. Although he is currently fighting several broken ribs, Vice was able to make Manny C tap out to the Vicelock. As a guest referee of a Manny C-Striker match, he hit Manny C with the Outcast after being attacked by Manny in the match. He then hit Striker with Rejection before counting the 3-count for Striker. World Champion On October 15, at PWA Redemption, Vice defeated Striker and Manny C 2-1-0 in a 30-Minute Iron Man match, beginning his first reign as World Champion. Since then, Vice has tried to lead a group of wrestlers against a possible invasion from DOWA. On November 19, he defends his title against Striker at PWA Clash of the Champions in the main event dubbed "The Final Chapter". He defeated Striker in a brutal match to retain his World Championship. The federation slowly closed in December of 2006. GWC In December of 2006, The Vagrant created the Global Wrestling Coalition. WFWF On December 5, 2006, The Vagrant signed a contract with the WFWF. His house show debut is against Chris Hammers, where he was victorious by pinfall. TNW On December 14, 2006, The Vagrant signed a contract with Total Nonstop Wrestling. Facts *His entrance music is "Rookie" by Boy Sets Fire when he is appearing to wrestle, and "Second Heartbeat" by Avenged Sevenfold when appearing for any other reason, including in the tag team Vice Effect with his brother Jimmy. His theme as a part of Disorder by Design is "Duality" by Slipknot. *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Vicelock'' (Anaconda Vice) :*''Halo'' (Corkscrew Senton) :*''Rejection'' (Back to Back Double Underhook Piledriver) :*''Outcast'' (Superkick) :*''Straight To Heaven (as Vice Effect)'' (Crucifix powerbomb followed by Corkscrew senton) :*''Chaos Theory (as Disorder by Design)'' (Backbreaker follwed by corkscrew legdrop) Accomplishments *'PWA World Champion' (x1, fed closed while champion) *'WCF Tag Team Champion' (x1, as Disorder by Design w/ JJ Biggs, fed closed while champion) Danny "The Vagrant" Vice